moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fenebae Silverwind
Description http://i104.photobucket.com/albums/m190/The_silverwind_family/TribalFenny.jpg Name: Fenebae Arin Silverwind/ Race: Forsaken Class: Warrior Professions: Engineering and Mining Age: Twenty at death, twenty-four now Birthplace: Westfall Current Residence: Icecrown Argent Tournament Fields Affiliation: Horde, Raider of the Wastes for Conviction Alignment: Neutral-Good Appearance: In life Fenebae Silverwind was considered one of the most beautiful women in Westfall, according to her father that is. Today this statement seems to have changed greatly. A woman who once stood straight at five foot seven is now slumped by time, rot and armor to the size of five foot four. Her body is lithe, skin and muscle only stretched out over bone, bone which cracks eerily every moment or so. Skin is stretched over her high cheek bones and her glowing eyes are sunken in, though even in death the beauty that was once there is obvious. Her lips, cheeks, nose and forehead are covered in ichor-covered scars and deep purple and red hair hangs in her face and down to her buttocks. Her armor is covered with a few small gems and insignias. A medal of honor from Lordaeron and Stormwind forged to her breastplate, an etching of Zalandarian words on her bracers, a Horde insignia on her shoulders, and a Lordaeron Priest's Guild patch sewn into her shirt, covered in dried blood. This undead holds little rot, that or she does a good job of hiding it to the average eye. Her jewelry is sparse, a small diamond less wedding ring on her finger, an etched family medallion around her neck and a beaded crows feather braided to her hair. She carries with her a smile, a laugh, a small orange kitten and a set of haunted eyes. Personality The once bubbly and easily excitable Fenebae Silverwind has calmed down in her years, undeath has lost it's glamor and she works daily to find new things to do with it. She seems cold on the outside, her face set in a line and her eyes dead ahead but to those daring enough to speak with her a different woman is found. Under the mask Fenebae is a loving, mother-like woman who strives to see peace and justice in everything around her. She is proud of her achievements for the Horde and ashamed of her less than savory past. Even in the hardest times she forces a smile, sometimes true and sometimes false. She attempts not to let things grate on her, though it's obvious this fails. Background Fenebae was born the runt of the litter, adopted into a nobleman's family before she was even born. Fenebae remembers her mother having a strange fascination with the trolls of Azeroth, most likely due to her past living with a neutral-outcast tribe of no more than ten. Her father was a knight commander of the Stormwind Army and a nobleman who risked his life to rescue these women. While she respected Marcus, her adopted father, she never truly felt comfortable in his home. She was happiest with her mother on their trips to Stranglethorn, a place still holding significance to Fenebae. Eighteen years of this passed, two more children came along, Miorlynn and Mellodie. Though they were technically only her step-sisters, Fenebae took to the children as though they were her own. Outside of her priestly studies she babysat and tended the fields with the peasants, work Marcus would call "character forming". It was here she met a young man by the name of Galeth Von'Drath. Though Marcus disapproved of their union the two barely cared and they fled for Lordaeron where they were married months later. For two years they lived happily and unaffected for two years until the grass around the crops began to die... The Plague From what Fenebae can remember the Plague of Undeath hit fast but worked it's magic on her slowly. She credited this to the fact she was blessed by her goddess, a Loa many chose to blame on her over-active imagination. All it took was an attack from a ghoul in Lordaeron, only moments after the King's murder, she barely escaped alive through a crack in the wall. Though she escaped this attack, she would not live the slash on her arm. She died restlessly three days later and was left. Her time with the Scourge is a blur, one she doesn't wish to regain. Fenebae awoke in Deathknell to find all changed, including herself. For five years after this her life was a blur of emotions, friends, lovers, and loss. She stumbled upon her sister Miorlynn who told her the tale of Marcus' death and Ardra's disappearance and the two quickly regained their friendship. Distrusting the leader of the Forsaken, Fenebae picked up the moment she could and moved to the village of Sen'Jin, dedicating her undeath to working on her reputation with the Darkspear Tribe of the Horde. She spent some time working between taverns, The Drunken Kodo and Wisps and Spirits, though at the Wisps she was less than well liked. She became friends with many and lovers with two. Relations Galeth Von'Drath "It was sink or swim, do or die, sneaking out on summer nights. Stealing wine from ym pa the thrill of not getting caught and now and then I miss those days but coming back to this place I realize, it ain't him I miss. It's that young girl, wide eyed first, love one time innocence" Innocence - Sarah Buxton From the first glance in the fields, Fenebae knew Galeth was the man she wanted in her life. With he a lowly peasant boy and she a noblewoman, however, that union would be wrought with danger and arguments. Victorin Wrongturner "I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and ti kills him inside to know that I am happy with some other guy, I can see him dieing. I don't wanna do this anymore, I don't wanna be the reason why every time I walk out the door I see him die a little more inside. I don't wanna hurt him anymore, I don't wanna take away his life, I don't wanna be a murderer." Unfaithful - Rhianna After Fenebae's first husband mysteriously turned up dead, she began moving on at last. Yunotai Bloodvine " You don't remember me but I remember you I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you but who can decide what they dream and dream I do. I believe in you, I'd give up everything just to find you, I have to be with you to live. To breath. Your taking over me" Taking Over Me - Evanescence Of Fenebae's many close companions only one can quote her on the troll, Yunotai Bloodvine. " A mystery, here then gone again in the flutter of black, crow feathers. True caring and love bundled under a rocky cover that is un-needed. A whisper on the wind, a calloused hand on my shoulder...years after my body still aches for this God." Yunotai met Fenebae after he was hired to assassinate her, or "save" her as Galeth was calling it. However from the moment the two met things began to change as the cheerful and careless undead brought light to this renegade's life. It took very little time for the hit ti be called off under the strange circumstance of Galeth's death, but neither Fenebae nor Yunotai cared as their relationship moved closer. Though Yunotai and Fenebae held ties closer than friends neither would admit it until it was too late, Fenebae chose to marry her close friend Victorin Wrongturner. Months passed and the drama of being with Victorin grew to be too much for Fenebae, taking up bow and arrow she set out to find her old friend. It was obvious to her that leaving Yunotai alone wasn't the greatest idea and after many arguments they embraced, a love triangle beginning that was toyed with for months until Victorin's disappearance. For months after this Yunotai and Fenebae were a happy couple until he disappeared mysteriously overnight. Fenebae waited, Fenebae searched and at long last found Yunotai or at least his body. The following months were a sorrowful blur to her that when she awoke proved to be even more painful. Yunotai had been resurrected yet he held no relocation of her or their years together and left soon after finding her. Adventures & Stories Category:Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Warrior